


I'll Show You How a Real Queen Behaves

by fromthenorthernskies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins AU, Can you believe I wrote this in a single day, Deal With It, Enjoy my daydream about Nicky being a Queen, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Get ready for a wild ride, I almost never write smut but here we are I regret nothing, Jackie and Jaida are chilling, Jan is losing her mind at Nicky's antics, Multi, Polyamory, The Clownery but with some French flavour™, This is my story my universe so we get two throuples, With her two assassins sidekicks, and the sheer power of the J-Trio, but here we are, goodemethydoll agenda, i can't, i'm back on my bullshit, it is law, that's my brand y'all, unlike their wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies
Summary: Nicky wasn’t dumb - she knew something was going on between the three of them, but for all the flirting she did, she was weary of pushing her luck to more, her wedding ring heavy on her finger. And considering the state of Gigi and Crystal’s relationship after all these years, if she waited for them, she would have time to grow old before something happened. The redhead knew she had to take the reins, but at the same time, so much was at stake that she was cautious with it - a first, had teased Jackie, when she had told the J-Trio of her struggles.ORThe Viper and the Wildcat from the Black Rose organisation are known throughout the Kingdom of Solanar for being the best assassins around. What happens when one of them stumble right in front of the Queen? Is she really that unattainable?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	I'll Show You How a Real Queen Behaves

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ my brain: we need to write.  
> My brain: no writing, only doing things around the house.  
> \- a month later -  
> Me @ my brain: we have so many things to do around the house this week!  
> My brain: NO DOING. ONLY WRITING.  
> Me: proceeds to write 12k in a single setting. 
> 
> Yep, that's basically what happened and I'm exhausted. I needed to push my goodemethydoll agenda further, though. (Or was it the polyam one? Who knows)
> 
> That being said, please heed the following light warnings TW: blood, murder, violence, mentions of mental and physical assault  
> IF ANY OF THOSE THINGS MIGHT TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE ABSTAIN FROM READING!  
> The story isn't centered around any of them, but they ARE mentioned! 
> 
> Now, I hope you have a good time reading this!!

Gigi Goode didn’t believe in the crown’s supremacy or their almost divine origin. 

That made her an exception, she guessed, for in the Kingdom of Solanar, the King and the Queen reigned supreme. They had been for countless years, and it wasn’t about to change anytime soon. Recently, King William had been officially sworn as the dutiful monarch of the Kingdom, and had taken a consort. The young woman, a frail but tall redhead, apparently hailed from the far-away Kingdom of Floralis, all-across the Eastern Ocean. 

Unlike her husband, Queen Nicole seemed like a respectable person – Gigi could perhaps be convinced to sing her praises, especially since she was quite easy on the eyes. However, it wasn't like she had any ounce of power in Solanar. William steered the land with a hand of steel, one that didn’t listen to anything his wife would say. He barely listened to his court advisor, a smart woman named Jaida, so why would he listen to a foreign woman? 

It made Gigi scoff. As usual, women were seen as weak. It was the same in most kingdoms, she guessed, but she knew that here, in Solanar, it was even worse. Their motto being _And Justice for All_ seemed downright hypocritical when you considered that the only ones in the land that had a right of speaking were the males holding titles of property, born and raised in the land of Solanar. The Kingdom was no place for women, frail men, immigrants, the youth or the elderly, and even anyone who strayed away from the rules of marriage being between a man and a woman. Unless they kept their mouths shut and bowed down to their overlords, of course. 

These men held most of the power, and could be tempted to do anything to keep the voices of the oppressed down. They used to turn to the Black Rose, a secret intelligence organisation, to take care of the rebellious. That was until William ascended to the throne and betrayed Widow, the leader of the organisation, as he saw her unfit to rule such a prestigious operation. 

Nevertheless, Widow, a cunning and fearless leader, managed to hold her own, and survived a mutiny that was sparked by William himself. She then declared the Black Rose free of the restraints from the throne, and thus, has been acting as an independent agency for the last years. 

There were rumours in the Kingdom of how the two famous figures were once in a torrid relationship, but both denied it – but can hatred run so deep without strong feelings underneath it? Gigi was certain that something had happened between them, but it also wasn’t her place to ask her boss, who was basically her only parental figure at this point. Widow found her when she was a youngling, and had raised her in Black Rose headquarters, alongside a few other kids. They all quickly became her friends, but she always kept a distance from them – after losing everything in her life, she was weary of showing vulnerability. Even now, almost ten years later, the blonde was still keeping to herself most of the time. 

Except from Crystal. 

Crystal Methyd was her childhood best friend, her ride-or-die, her partner in crime, her duo in the Black Rose, the second part of herself - she was her everything. She was also the prettiest girl Gigi had ever seen in her entire life. Adopted by Widow as a young kid too, when the brunette fled from the horrors in the Kingdom of Castiago, to the South, Crystal was everything Gigi was not: empathetic, enthusiastic, open, and probably hyperactive. She was also charming and diplomatic, while Gigi had trouble keeping sarcasm and bitterness from her words. 

That was one of the reasons why she was called the Viper, by friends and foes alike. She was the snake, and she provided her partner with her poison for her daggers and knives - literally. The blonde was always ready to bite preemptively anything that came too close to Crystal, and she slithered around the brunette’s body most of the time; they were inseparable. 

Now, in their twenties, they were hailed as two of the most dangerous and talented members of the Black Rose. With Widow progressively getting older and taking less and less missions to manage the agency correctly, the two had to step up to the plate – and they did with brio. Everyone in the Kingdom feared the dreaded Viper and Wildcat duo. The tall, ruthless blonde with her crossbow, and the small brunette with claw marks etched across her face’s left side and her throwing knives coated with poison.

They were unstoppable. 

* * *

When Widow asked them to come by her office for a new mission, the two girls just shrugged and went along with it, eager to hear about it. The last few weeks had been pretty calm, nothing really happening in the Kingdom, at least, nothing worthy of mention. Gigi had spent most of the days with Crystal, as usual. They did everything together, from training to watching telenovelas. The brunette loved those shows – and while Gigi had almost-to-none knowledge of Crystal’s mother tongue, she was still able to follow, helped by her best friend’s loud whispers of retelling what was happening. 

If it had been anyone else, like Aiden or Dahlia or Rock, she would have been mad, and probably would have switched the channel to a fashion show or something to soothe her nerves. But it was _Crystal_ , and fuck, if the brunette wasn’t endearing. She had sparkles in her dark brown eyes, watching characters from her homeland, and speaking her own language. Gigi might have been cruel and ruthless, but she was nothing but a softie when it came down to her partner. 

That was the reason why they spent most of their time watching telenovelas instead of actually training. Crystal, bless her soul, still made sure they did some, so they wouldn’t lose their grip, because Gigi sure wasn’t going to pull her partner away from their TV. If Widow knew how her protégés were acting off-time, she would have a field day. How fortunate that neither Gigi nor Crystal would tell her… 

“Hello ladies, please sit down, I have a new assignment for you, and I do believe it’s gonna take you a few weeks,” commented the Black Rose leader as soon as they were seated in the dark room. “This one’s gonna be intense, but you two are the best around, so I trust you with this.”

Widow slid the file across the table, and Gigi took it her hands, opening it and making sure to put it in the trajectory of Crystal, for her to read along. 

As soon as Gigi read the first lines, she blinked at Widow, curious about it. She heard Crystal gasp, as the brunette read more slowly than her, woes of having a second language. “Is this for real?” 

“Oh, my dear, it is,” Widow smirked. “I want you two to take the next few weeks, with the intelligence we have gathered, and dispatch King William and his consort.” 

“Who would take the throne, then?” pondered Crystal, a hand anxiously waving through her curly wild hair. 

“According to the laws, it would probably go to the King’s sister, Jan. She’s currently the personal advisor to the Queen… but since she isn’t married nor does she have children, it would perhaps go to Jaida? The personal advisor to the King himself, the only person he trusts with everything he has, and she is married to the leader of the Royal Guard, Jackie. From my intel, here, it seems like they are in the process to adopt children too, so it would definitely make sense,” read the older woman from her notes, her glasses dropping slightly on her nose in the process. “Either way, any of those three would be a better fit for the throne than William, that fucking asshole,” snarled Widow with an almost manic look in her dark eyes. 

Gigi shrugged. “Look. I have a personal vendetta against that shithead, so I’m all for it.” 

Crystal followed up with a nod, her eyes riveted on Gigi’s tense traits, her fingers lightly rubbing on her thigh to soothe her. Widow smiled at this, almost cooing at them, before standing up. “Good. I trust you with this. Keep in touch. If you need any more intel, ask Aiden or Rock, they can probably find you the details you need, but I think the file covers most of it. Good luck, my wildlings.” 

* * *

On this, the feared duo exited the office, with Gigi still reading the file and resuming the best she could for Crystal – they always did that, since Crystal still had some trouble with a few words here and there. Meanwhile, Crystal made sure Gigi didn’t injure herself on any of the furniture around, navigating her easily with a hand nested on the small of her back. 

“It says here that Queen Nicole is from the Kingdom of Floralis,” mumbled Gigi. She moved her eyes from the file to the deep obsidian of Crystal’s, and saw the confusion swirling in them. The blonde sighed. “It’s a kingdom located from across the Eastern Ocean, they speak a different language, close to the one you grew up with. Maybe that’s why the Queen is always so quiet?” 

Crystal smiled, her head tilting to the side for a second, making her unruly curls flap around. “I know how to speak her language; they speak it in the far North too, but it’s less common.”

“Good. That means if we can get close to her, we can get more information!” cheered Gigi. “It also says here that she has close roots to the kingdom southern of Floralis. So maybe she speaks your own mother tongue too? Wouldn’t that be serendipitous as fuck?” Gigi was amused to see the eyes of her best friend shine at the prospect of finding one more person that spoke her language. She shook her head and stopped to watch Crystal more clearly. “Okay, how do we do this?” 

Crystal shrugged. “We need to observe them before we try anything.” The taller girl nodded at this. “We should start tonight, so we can familiarize ourselves with the time schedules of the royals, but also of the staff and the Royal Guard. The manor is well-protected, we’ll have to be careful,” trailed off the smaller spy, waving a hand in the wild mess of her hair. 

"Hm. Let’s start tonight. But first, I believe we have to finish your favourite telenovela re-runs before that…” Gigi looked amused, especially as Crystal started to bounce up and down near her, thrumming with excitement. She was adorable. 

“Yes! They always make a special afternoon with like, three or four episodes back to back, Geege, _we gotta watch it_ ,” begged the brunette with a smile crooking her full lips. 

The foreign woman took the hand of her best friend and practically dragged her back to their large shared room, with Gigi merely laughing along. 

* * *

“Do you see anything yet?”

“Crys, I’m just as blind as you, and it’s _dark_ , what do you expect,” grumbled Gigi, pushing down momentarily the binoculars she was using to watch her best friend with exasperation. The brunette was merely twirling a strand of her hair, nested against her side like usual. The blonde groaned, continuing to watch instead. 

“I don’t know, maybe you would have –“ 

“There! That’s the Queen! What is she doing all alone in the gardens at this hour?” wondered Gigi with a gasp. “It’s like, 2 AM or something.”

“I mean, can we really judge her…? We _are_ spying on her at 2 in the morning.”

“Crys,” began the blonde as a warning, before getting interrupted. 

“Geege, she looks _sad_. Look at her, it looks like she cried”, mumbled softly Crystal, holding the binoculars of her partner this time. The Viper sighed, knowing that her best friend was a sympathetic crier, and, without surprise, saw some wetness accumulating in her dark eyes. “Gimme the binoculars, babe,” replied Gigi. 

Making sure to still be unseen by anyone – it was unlikely they would get caught, but better safe than sorry – Gigi pointed the binoculars back on the lone figure amongst the flowers of the gardens. Queen Nicole was nothing if not regal. She usually wore long, flowing black dresses that barely revealed her pale but bronzed skin. The sleeves were long, and there was an intricate flower design embroidered on the higher parts of it. Crystal was right, though, the Queen _did_ look sad – but that word didn’t do enough to express it. To Gigi’s eyes, it was more akin to pure misery and sorrow, maybe with an ounce of fear there. The Viper bit down on her lip, almost feeling guilty for spying on the lonely woman. Almost. Widow had entrusted them with that job, and she would see it through. 

The blonde spy watched eagerly as the dainty Queen suddenly stood up, her pale grey eyes narrowing, and looked up directly at them. She recoiled back, gasping, while Crystal was asking her what was wrong. Gigi had been troubled by the feeling of having the chance of getting caught and the storm she saw brewing in the Queen’s slate eyes. _What the hell was that?!_

“Geege! _Hermosa!_ Are you okay? What happened?!” 

“She…” started Gigi, almost out of breath, swallowing with difficulty. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, a hand still clutching her beating heart. “The Queen, she just looked up for a second. I know it’s stupid, but it felt like she was… looking right through me.” 

“You don’t think she saw us, do you?”

The blonde sensed her partner’s worry and shrugged. “I don’t think anyone would be able to see us here, unless they had like superpowers or at least, a pair of binoculars like ours,” reassured the other assassin.

Crystal nodded, her hand making calming patterns on her friend’s forearm, waiting for the other to calm down more. “She’s pretty, huh?” 

Gigi frowned but nodded slightly, remembering the pale, narrowed irises boring into her soul and wavered. Crystal was right, though – Queen Nicole was beautiful, albeit in a distant, standoffish way. She was unattainable, or at least it felt like that. “I don’t think we can stay here any longer tonight, let’s go home. We’ll try more tomorrow.” 

Crystal helped her get up from her kneeling position on the ground, and Gigi smiled as the brunette let out a loud yawn, her eyes crinkling with sleepiness. She was just adorable, in every single thing she did. The blonde was lucky to have such a literal ray of sunshine into her otherwise dark life. 

“At least we did manage to get some kind of idea of the schedules of everyone. The Queen being in the gardens as the exception, obliviously,” stated Gigi, with Crystal nodding enthusiastically. As they were making their way down the hill, Crystal, who had stayed behind a bit, stopped her almost instantly. _“¡Espera aquí!”_

“What is it? Did you see anything?” asked the blonde with curiosity – usually, when Crystal turned to her mother tongue, it meant she was excited or anxious, so she was worried in any case. 

“I think the Queen left behind something, maybe like a journal? Lemme get it!” And before Gigi could argue that it wasn’t safe, Crystal was already tumbling down the small hill they were located. The crossbow-wearer sighed. Why was her best friend always this reckless? Gigi took back the binoculars, watching Crystal dash around the gardens to get to a small, forgotten book on the bench. Fortunately, the brunette made it back without trouble, clutching the journal to her chest. Gigi merely pushed her a bit without any real strength, as they started to head back for the rest of the night, Crystal giggling in tow. 

* * *

“Ugh! We’re never going to get through this!” lamented Gigi, barely keeping herself from smashing her head on the desk. Of course the journal of the Queen had to be in her mother tongue, it was more cautious of her. Crystal shushed her, grimacing. “I told you I can understand a bit of it! But you need to give me _time!_ I haven’t spoken it since we went to Snowpeaks Kingdom last year!” 

“But we don’t have the luxury of time, Crys!” 

“We’ll have to create it or something then, because from what I read so far - the Queen doesn’t like the King! She wants him gone. We could ally with her or whatever!” 

“Widow told us to dispatch both of them,” argued Gigi with a deadpan expression. 

“We’re not going to kill a woman who did nothing wrong to, satia-satis-sat, _please_ Widow’s taste for revenge!” barked Crystal, indignation clear in her dark eyes. “Or yours, by the way. I know you hate the royals - so do I - but we always help the innocent ones, or at least give them a chance to explain themselves.” Gigi lowered her eyes in shame at her best friend’s rant. “Please, Geege. She could help us.” 

“Fine, but the second she starts being suspicious or something…” Gigi made the throat-cutting movement with her long fingers on her own neck, her eyes dead serious. “Now, how long will it take you to decipher this?” 

Crystal threw a rolled ball of paper right in Gigi’s forehead with deadly accuracy. She wasn’t used to throwing poisonous knives for nothing. While Gigi yelped, she smirked. “A few hours, give or take, if you stop moping around and distracting me.” The brunette waited for the blonde to leave their room to sigh and continue trying to understand the neat handwriting of the journal. 

* * *

“Do you see anything yet?”

“Crys, are we going to have this conversation every single time? No, I - Wait, is that a fucking _dog?_ ”

Crystal made a cooing noise and Gigi barely managed to cover the brunette’s mouth so it was at least muffled. A large tan dog was walking without a leash near the Queen’s side. Well, this was a complication. If it was the Queen’s personal hound or something, it meant they wouldn’t be able to sneak inside the way they wanted. 

In fact, now that they were talking about it… the dog had raised its snout to sniff the air, its face turned dangerously in their direction.

“Shit,” mumbled Crystal, “I think it noticed us.” 

“You don’t say?!” 

The large dog had now stopped to watch intently at their hiding spot and was growling lowly under its breath, teeth baring. The Queen seemed concerned at this, her eyebrows narrowing, a hand on the bloodhound. “ _É_ _clair, tu as vu quelque chose? La nuit passé aussi il y avait quelque chose. On devrait aller voir. Viens.”_

“What is she saying?” hissed Gigi in fright at getting caught. Crystal grasped her arm suddenly, her panicked state informing the blonde enough of what the Queen was saying. “Geeg, you need to go, she’s coming this way, I can barter with her, but we need to have at least one person to continue the plan if we get caught!” 

“What the fuck?! Crys, I’m _not_ leaving you here to get mauled to death by a royal dog what is wrong with you?” 

“Yeah, thought you might say that,” started Crystal with a soft smile. “But I’m not giving you the choice, _hermosa._ ” With that, she pushed Gigi with all her strength down the other way of the hill, and covered the sounds of it by throwing herself the gardens’ way. 

Just like she had predicted, she fell just in front of the Queen and her dog, and rose to her feet quickly. The hound - Éclair, she reminded herself - barked at her instantly, almost latching onto her leg before the Queen kept it away from her. Crystal sighed in relief. “I’m giving you two minutes to explain why you have tumbled down the hill in my gardens, commoner,” asked the royal with an even, albeit accented, voice. 

“You see… I… This is actually a funny story! I was watching for new types of flowers when I, huh, noticed your dog growling and I didn’t wanna create problems so I started to head down the hill but missed a step, so here I am. My name’s Crystal, by the way. And your dog is very cute! If it wasn’t snarling at me I’d love to pet him. It’s a nice name, too. Thunder! Very, hm, frightening!” 

Queen Nicole watched her word vomit with the kind of deadpan face she thought only Gigi could make, before laughing. “ _Putain!_ You don’t expect me to believe you were flower-sighting at 3 in the morning, when trespassing on royal grounds is punishable by death. Or aren’t you aware?” 

Crystal sweated a bit more, raking a hand through her wild mess of hair, now featuring vines and tree branches stuck in there. “Okay, you got me. I… I actually found your journal last night and wanted to give it back to you.”

The Queen’s face blanched for a second, taking the precious document from Crystal with shaky hands. “Did you… read it?” Before she shook her head with a disbelieved smile. “Of course, it doesn’t matter, it’s not like you speak my language.” 

“Well… _Un peu_?” 

“Give me one reason to not call the guards now, or better, to release Éclair on you. The information contained there… aren’t for the people to know!” The Queen seemed livid and Crystal groaned. This wasn’t going well. Better come clean, she guessed? 

“My name is Crystal Methyd, but most people know me as the Wildcat, I’m an assassin for the Black Rose.” On this, the brunette dropped her weapons in a nearby bush, making the Queen raise an eyebrow. “I don’t want to harm you, but I was tasked with dispatching the King. Reading your journal, I realized that you may want to help us - _me_ , I mean. Fuck.” 

“The Wildcat and the Viper, I heard of you two… where’s your girlfriend, then?” 

“She’s not my girlfriend! And I, huh, might have thrown her the other way around the hill in case you’d have me killed or something,” admitted Crystal with a soft whistle. 

At the assassin’s surprise, the Queen laughed heartily. “Are you always this reckless?”

“Gigi says I am, yeah.” 

“Who’s Gigi? The Viper?”

After Crystal nodded, the Queen started to pace a bit, seemingly lost in thoughts. Crystal didn’t want to disturb her and waited in silence. At her surprise, she felt a soft headbutt on her leg, and lowered her gaze to see Éclair waiting. She absentmindedly started to pet his head and the bloodhound sighed happily, his tail wagging slightly. 

“ _I_ _l t’aime bien_ ,” acknowledged the Queen with a soft smile. “He never does that to people unless I tell him they’re safe.”

“Well, I like him too, who’s a big boy? With the softest fur? It’s you!” cooed Crystal, kneeling to get a better angle to pet the hound. To her biggest surprise, the Queen just dropped next to her, smiling softly. “Are you always this wholesome? For an assassin, that’s pretty uncommon. Unless that’s your way of softening me up before killing me,” joked the redhead, her eyes crinkling lightly under the weight of her smile. 

Crystal took a moment to look at the Queen without worry. The redhead definitely was a beauty. Crystal wasn’t kidding when she said that she found her pretty from afar - and now, as she was closer, it was even more evident. Her shiny, dark red hair fell down softly, stopping short of her shoulders, framing her face gently. Her skin was paler than hers, but darker than Gigi’s, and Crystal wondered how much ancestry she could share with her own. Still, she could see some freckles mare the skin of her face and shoulders. Her eyes were of a pale grey, and unlike the times she had seen the Queen on TV, they were bright and lively. Even if the last years married to King William had probably taken its toll, she didn’t seem to be that old. Realizing she was riveted on the woman without answering, she blushed darkly before scrambling to answer. 

“I wouldn’t kill you, you did nothing wrong!”

“What if I get in the way of you and your girlfriend killing my husband?”

“Well, would you?” asked Crystal, wondering. 

“No,” smiled the Queen, petting Éclair, her hand grazing lightly Crystal’s for an instant. Against her will, the assassin let her palm at the same place, even after feeling like a shock ran through her body. The Queen touched her hand more frankly this time, letting her long fingers linger on the darker skin of Crystal. She seemed lost in thought. “Let me help you and your girlfriend,” she finally asked. 

“Gigi’s not my girlfriend, why do you keep saying that?” groaned Crystal, her palm twitching underneath the warm one of the Queen. 

“Because I have a best friend, and trust me, you don’t look at her like that,” smirked Queen Nicole. 

“Wait, how do you know that?” 

“Your eyes turn darker and your face mushier the second her name is mentioned. Trust me, I don’t make that face when someone asks me about Jackie. My best friend,” she specified after a second.

Crystal narrowed her dark brown eyes. “Then why are you holding my hand like someone whose intention was flirting would?” 

The Queen laughed, her eyes boring into Crystal’s. “Cut me some slack, I have been stuck in a loveless marriage for three years. You’re much more interesting to look at. Anyway, you seem to enjoy denying your attraction to your best friend, so at this point… am I not allowed to make a pass?” 

“Well, I -” started Crystal uneasily. Since when were assassins good enough for queens? Or maybe it was the possibility that they would dispatch her husband that the Queen liked. Who knows? Crystal felt dizzy, unsure what to do. 

“Or you can admit you want to have something with your best friend, and…” 

“And what?”

“Well, I’d still flirt with you, but you know, I have enough attention for you two…” 

Crystal gaped, her jaw was almost literally on the floor. The Queen of Solanar was openly flirting with her and had no shame in doing so. What a night. Where was Gigi when she needed someone to have a brain? 

“ _Quand on parle du loup_ … I think you might wanna look at the angry blonde coming your way before she explodes,” smirked the Queen, raising up to her full height as Crystal did the same, Éclair left between them, growling at the new apparition. “ _Couché, Éclair. C’est une amie._ ” 

“Crystal! Elisabeth! Methyd! Can you tell me _why the fuck_ did you throw me off a cliff just to play heroes? Are you out of your _goddamn_ mind?!”, whisper screamed Gigi, her pale eyes drifting to the Queen with a frown. “At least you’re not dead? Congrats?” 

“The Viper herself… Came to pick up your reckless girlfriend at last?” taunted the Queen with a small smirk. Gigi’s eyes narrowed even more, as she came closer to the Queen, not a sign of fear in it. She lightly pushed at the royal’s chest, watching with anger the mirth in the grey eyes of the other one. “Look, I don’t care if you’re the Queen or whatever, first: you back off Crystal and two, you let us take care quietly of the douchebag you call husband,” seethed the blonde, her face barely a few inches away from the redhead. Queen Nicole smiled, amusement clear on her fair traits. 

“Oh… you’re a firecracker aren’t you? Don’t worry, you can dispatch my husband… I don’t care, it would make me happy. I’ll help, even. That’s what I was telling Crystal before you barged in, all angry. By the way, that’s pretty hot. Especially if you’re like, an inch away from my face. A girl might make assumptions,” said Queen Nicole, highly entertained by everything happening. 

“I... “ Gigi watched between the smirking Queen and her blushing best friend and eventually shrugged. “Well, what the fuck. If you wanna help, fine. Don’t expect a special treatment because you’re a royal though.”

Crystal sighed, coming to grip her best friend’s arm softly. “She’s a bit… mad at royals. Don’t mind her.” 

“Crys, what the fuck, you dislike them just as much, why’re you playing dumb like that now?” 

“What did the royals do to you two?” asked the Queen, genuinely intrigued. 

“They killed our families! They made us assassins to be able to survive! So now we strike back! Finally!” bursted out Gigi, huffing, as Crystal just held her in her arms, mumbling gentle words, trying to soothe her before her high voice brought guards to come check on the Queen. 

“I’m sorry. Genuinely, I really am. But I had nothing to do with that, not that I would have been able to make the King not do it anyway,” Queen Nicole admitted dejectedly. “Please. Let me help you two, as an apology for the horrors of my Kingdom. I can give you time stamps of the King’s moves, and the way into his room, but also maps of the whole place - and a place to hide in my quarters if needed,” promised the Queen softly. 

“But this isn’t your mistake to atone,” mumbled Gigi simply. “Why would you do that? If people realize you are involved, you’ll be executed.” 

“Perhaps, but I’d rather die free than live a whole life with a husband that hates me and my culture, and forbids me from helping my subjects. Besides, even if they chase me from the throne, Jan will take it back. She’s such a sweetheart - she’d make an incredible queen. More than me.” 

“I think you’d be a great queen, Nicole. You already are - you just have your hands tied,” encouraged Crystal, as Gigi nodded as well. “But if you wanna help, we’ll gladly take it, because so far we’re getting nowhere.” 

“Good, come on, I’ll show you to my quarters! Oh, and call me Nicky. And none of that “queen” thing - I’m just a normal woman,” said Nicky before turning to her bloodhound. “ _Allez Éclair, viens_!” 

Crystal and Gigi looked at each other before finally moving and following the Queen and her dog on the low. 

* * *

They quickly came to realize how kind and witty Nicky really was, with her struggling at times with some of the words - helped by Crystal, who also told her of tales of her own struggles with it. The redhead admitted to speak a small amount of Crystal’s native tongue, but was better at reading it instead. That still pleased the brunette with the wild curls, who clapped her hands in joy, dark eyes sparkling. 

Gigi watched them talk eagerly with a tender expression. Unlike most of the time when someone got close to Crystal, she didn’t really feel threatened. Maybe it was the setting, as they were all nested comfortably in the large bed of the Queen. Or maybe it was the bloodhound snoring lightly, his massive head resting on her feet as she pet him absentmindedly. Maybe it was that Nicky had shown the same interest in both of them, not particularly shy about it. Who knows? 

So far, Nicky had been kind enough to inform them of everything they needed to accomplish the deed. She had shown them how to get in and get out fast of the manor if needed. And since it was getting late - and the guards’ patrols were getting heavier - Nicky had proposed that they stayed over. Gigi had moaned about it a bit, but still had been the first to fall asleep, deeply lodged against Crystal’s side and with Éclair sleeping soundly on her feet. Nicky had laughed at the scene, but had eventually smiled at the way the blonde was endearingly latching at her best friend's hoodie. Crystal and Nicky continued their talk about their respective kingdoms, eventually falling asleep as well, a small distance between them but their hands grazing lightly under the covers. 

* * *

Gigi woke up with a start. It always felt the same, it always felt so real. She used the heel of her palm to remove the sweat from her forehead, and rubbed her tired eyes quickly. She wasn’t sure where she was - instantly, she touched around the bed to catch Crystal, as she always did whenever she had nightmares. She never woke the brunette - who slept like the dead anyway - but nested against her body heat, usually able to fall back to sleep after some time. But this time, she was just confused about her surroundings. Gigi whined lowly in her throat. She hated this, she hated feeling vulnerable. She closed her pale eyes quickly, putting her head between her knees to protect herself, and started rocking slightly. 

“Gigi? _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?_ Wait - what’s up?” sleepily questioned the royal, as she sat up in the bed, her slate orbs observing the situation lazily. When Nicky was only met with small, muffled sobs, she began to wake up a bit more, crossing the distance between them - avoiding waking up Crystal - and sat on her heels in front of the blonde, unsure of what to do in this situation. 

“Did you have a nightmare? Can I do anything? Should I wake up Crystal?” asked Nicky, a sharp pain twisting in her heart at seeing the blonde so fragile in her bed. The redhead raked her head for ideas, when she remembered that her mother used to sing her to sleep whenever she felt bad or was afraid. Maybe it would work? It was worth a try, decided Nicky, letting her voice softly fill the silence of the room. 

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

_Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main_

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit…_

_Que tu m'aimais encore_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

_Serait-ce possible alors?_

_Serait-ce possible alors?_

Before she had the time to change songs at the end, Nicky felt the blonde grasp onto her nightwear, and forced her to lie down in order to accommodate the two of them in a comfortable position. After a few minutes of relative silence - Nicky thought the blonde had fallen asleep - she heard a muffled “thank you” from the other and smiled, simply holding her more. Gigi had shuffled even closer, nuzzling at her neck, and by the way her breathing had steadied, Nicky realized she had fallen back asleep, fortunately. She stayed up a bit more, cautious of the younger woman in her arms, before sleep washed her away once more. 

* * *

Usually, Nicky was a pretty early riser. She almost never slept through the morning, usually spending her time before noon with her friends. But this time, she was worn out from her night staying up and so, she was still asleep when Jan barged in her quarters, as she always did. Thus, she heard the dramatic gasp of the blonde advisor before anything else. 

“Nicky! What is all this? Did you take a page off my book?” whisper screamed Jan with agitation, covering her face with a hand before Nicky groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“Janice, chill, we’re decent - and you’re gonna wake them up”, murmured the Queen, not ready to start the day yet. 

“Too late,” yawned Crystal, rubbing the sleep off her dark eyes, eyeing Jan with interest. “You’re the advisor of the Queen, right?” 

Before the woman could answer, they heard a low moan. “Can y’all just shut up, you’re so loud, fuck,” said Gigi with a hoarse voice. She removed herself instantly from Nicky’s embrace as she realized where she was. The Queen pouted but Gigi diverted her gaze anywhere else. 

“Anyway, Janice, they’re assassins, I found them in the gardens yesterday, but it’s chill, they’re chill,” casually dropped Nicky, with both the Black Rose members being concerned. 

Jan merely rolled her eyes. “Nicky, for fuck’s sake, we said at least five, F-I-V-E, years before assassins, and it’s only been,” started the advisor as she looked down at her tablet. “Three years and 334 days!” She finished with a completely-done-with-your-bullshit expression. 

Gigi and Crystal could only watch them banter and decided to not get involved, at least for now. It wasn’t their fight, after all. And they didn’t know how Jan would act, seeing as William was her older brother, after all. 

Nicky’s expression turned to annoyment. “Well, Janice, they kinda fell on me. What did you want me to do? Besides, don’t you have wives to attend to this morning? Instead of bothering me?”

The Queen was pleased to see the blush spread wildly from Jan’s face to her neck and upper chest and the advisor huffed. “Fine, Nick, have it your way, but if Jacks and Jai ask, I know nothing.” On this, she turned on her heels and closed the door behind her. 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” cheerily said Nicky, turning to the other two women in her bed, before smiling slightly at a barely awake Éclair. 

“Better than expected? What did you imagine?”

“Wasn’t that Princess Jan?” asked Crystal. “Also, did you say, _wives_? The Princess is married? To women? _Several women?_ ” 

Nicky yawned slightly, before nodding. “Yeah? I thought it was super evident to everyone? Jan, Jackie and Jaida have been together for years. You’re telling me most people don’t realize this? Are they dumb?” 

“I think they don’t wanna assume anything… especially something so…,” started Crystal. 

“Scandalous? Raunchy? Debauched?” enunciated Gigi, counting on her hand. 

“Oh, come on, it’s not the Middle-Ages, plenty of people aren’t monogamous. Who cares,” groaned Nicky, throwing herself back on the bed. “I mean, if I wasn’t stuck with Douchy McDouchebag, I would probably get myself wives too. God knows I had my share of fun back in Floralis.” The Queen wiggled her eyebrows at them with amusement.

This only warranted her some cushions being thrown in her face - she learned quickly of Crystal’s deadly accurate aim and what a tag team she made with Gigi. Éclair valiantly tried to defend her the best he could, but even he had to bow down to the supremacy of the Black Rose assassins for the morning. 

* * *

This was becoming a bad habit. Every two or three days, Crystal and Gigi met with Nicky at the border of the gardens, after midnight, and they all sneaked inside the quarters of the Queen. By then, Jackie, Jaida and Jan were used to seeing the two assassins in their Queen’s living quarters, and had no qualms about it, even if they _did_ avoid Nicky's space when it happened. That didn’t mean they weren’t making jokes about it, though. Jokes that had both Crystal and Gigi blush wildly, while Nicky merely snarked back something everytime. 

They said it was only to fortify their plan to dispatch the King, but the three of them just got along great. They shared stories from their past, anecdotes from their jobs or missions abroad, and they watched telenovelas together, too. Strangely, Nicky fit between them just well - she never felt like a third wheel, and they never felt like something was off. 

Of course, they had to be very careful, but having the J-Trio on their side helped greatly, as both Jan and Jaida counselled the rulers, and Jackie was the leader of the Royal Guard, so she could control who patrolled around Nicky’s quarters easily. 

The nights where Crystal and Gigi didn’t come were hell for Nicky - she was forced to attend her husband, and handle the affairs of the court as well, something that she tended to ignore when she was with the assassins. But the nights when they were together? They made it all worth it. 

Nicky wasn’t dumb - she knew something was going on between the three of them, but for all the flirting she did, she was weary of pushing her luck to more, her wedding ring heavy on her finger. And considering the state of Gigi and Crystal’s relationship after all these years, if she waited for them, she would have time to grow old before something happened. The redhead knew she had to take the reins, but at the same time, so much was at stake that she was cautious with it - a first, had teased Jackie, when she had told the J-Trio of her struggles. Honestly, none of the three had been helpful - Jackie had told her to consider her options carefully; Jaida had told her to bluntly make a move on them with alcohol for willpower; and Jan had proposed that she either played truth or dare with them or a card game with strip. 

Nicky didn’t know why she was still friends with them, or how they all got together in the first place with all their stupid suggestions. 

* * *

Yes, this was how she found herself sitting cross-legged on her bed with the other two, and some bottles of alcohol. Nicky had taken all the ideas of her friends at this point, and had mixed them together, for better or worse. 

“Let’s play truth or dare,” loudly said Crystal, already tipsy, nested between Gigi and Nicky. “Whoa, you two are both so much taller than me, why is that?” 

“You’re such a small lightweight, Crys,” smirked her best friend. “Besides I know everything about you, what’s the fun in that?” 

“You don’t, don’t know everything!” 

Gigi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but before she had time to answer, Nicky interjected. “Let’s play! You don’t know things about me, it can be funny!” 

To Nicky’s surprise it stayed mostly tame for the first ones, when she had expected Crystal’s inebriated self to just sprout some random teasing things. She learned stupid things, like how Crystal had deliberately hidden Gigi’s clothes when they went skinny dripping in their teenage years; or how Gigi had threatened at least three of Crystal’s ex-lovers because she didn’t like them. The Queen had told them about the time where she had tricked her parents into thinking she was having a sleepover when she had left for the night and barely remembered it, except that she was hammered the next morning. 

What interested Nicky more was how they were all super close throughout the whole game, how Gigi’s hand had rested on Crystal’s thigh at first; how Gigi’s side was pressed to hers; and how Crystal’s head regularly dropped on her shoulder, until Nicky kept it there, softly raking her fingers in the wild mess of curls of the woman, even gaining a low rumble of satisfaction in return. 

It started to take a turn when Gigi casually asked her which one of them two she would take to bed first, to which Nicky clumsily drank a straight shot instead of answering, flushing uneasily under the burning stare of the assassins. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” she whispered finally after a few seconds of silence.

“Like what?” dared to ask Gigi, nibbling on her own lip softly. Crystal had raised her head from Nicky’s shoulder, watching them cautiously, her dark eyes hazy with lust swirling in them. 

“Like you wanna devour me…” 

Gigi smirked, eyeing Crystal for a moment before turning Nicky’s head towards her. “Bold of you to think we don’t want that,” the blonde admitted, letting her fingers softly graze the tanned skin of the reigning queen. 

“I thought you two liked each other, did it really take me to come into the picture so you realized it?” 

“I don’t know, me and Geeg never had a need for labels… we just went with it, never really pushing more,” stated Crystal, nuzzling her neck softly. “But that didn’t mean we didn’t want that, it was just there. And now you’re there too - if you want us.” 

Nicky frowned for a moment, lost between the warm sensation of the brunette’s breath on her neck and the intensity she saw in the pale ocean eyes of the blonde in front of her. Was she really about to do this? She closed her eyes and remembered how William would push her around everytime, how he never gave her a choice, how he had always forced himself on her without any warning and grimaced. 

The other two took this as a sign to back off a bit, sharing a worried look, and gave her some space. Nicky opened her eyes after a moment, watching them be worried, genuinely, about how comfortable she was with this and smiled, feeling some tears on the verge of falling down her face. Absentmindedly, she twirled her wedding ring, loosening it, before taking it in her palm, her steely gaze distant. Without care, she threw it across the room, watching it roll under a dresser nearby. “I’m yours, now,” Nicky vowed in a low voice. 

“You were never anything but your own, Nick, regardless of your status or marriage” started Crystal, coming closer and nesting her forehead against hers. 

“... you don’t need to be owned by anyone,” completed Gigi tenderly, fighting against herself to not push the redhead’s hair away and kiss her neck, entranced by how Crystal seemed to hold her grey eyes meanwhile. 

“For assassins, you two are pretty sweet, huh?” smirked Nicky, gaining back a bit of her typical attitude, reassuring the others in the room. Her eyes still locked on the dark-haired one, her lips parted slightly. “ _Besame_ , Crystal…” 

Apparently, using Crystal’s mother tongue was the only thing she needed to spur the other into action - as the brunette instantly caught Nicky’s full lips with her own, letting herself taste the reminder of their alcohol thirst from the night. Nicky let her tongue linger on the other’s lips, breaching through her new lover’s mouth, hearing her soft moan reverberate in the silent room. She smirked against Crystal, until she let out a groan of her own, feeling Gigi’s sharp teeth on her neck, biting softly at the nape of it. Goosebumps were breaking out on her tanned skin, and she absentmindedly gripped at Gigi from behind her, encouraging her to continue her ministrations. 

The blonde let her hold her hand tightly, seeking anchoring in her current state. It didn’t last long, though, as Nicky aimed to remove everyone’s clothes the fastest she could, and the other two laughed, still helping her in her quest. Once she managed to remove Crystal’s shirt, she raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her, while Gigi was gasping without a sound. The woman had beautiful skin, her shoulder and upper chest nested with freckles, and full breasts that made her ache for touch. But what was holding Nicky’s attention more was the tattoo etched across her collarbone, above her heart, and she barely grazed her long fingers along it, hearing the stutter in Crystal’s breathing. 

“ _La bandera de la patria que defenderás…_ ” murmured Nicky softly. “You’re from the Kingdom of Castiago.” 

Crystal nodded sadly, letting Nicky touch her softly, her eyes half-lidded under the pressure she felt. “I was. My home is here now, though,” the brunette said, watching Gigi and Nicky with a tender smile. She then used her momentum to fall back on the bed, bringing Nicky along with her. “Now, are we having a nostalgic moment or are you going to make me _come_ home?” 

With a loud chuckle, Nicky nodded, lowering herself to kiss her way down the warm skin of her lover, paying more attention to the places where she heard the other moan breathlessly or felt Crystal’s hand grab harshly at the roots of her crimson hair. She let her blunt nails drag down the planes of the assassin’s stomach, pleased to feel her arch towards it, wordlessly asking for more. “She likes it when they tease her,” breathed Gigi near her ear, biting down gently on it at the same time. “Geege, don’t tell her everything right away,” moaned Crystal, without any bite. “I regret telling you everything about, _ah_ , my hookups!” 

“You won’t regret it when we make you come, babe,” smirked the blonde, leaving Nicky’s side to grab her best friend’s face and messily make out with her under the Queen’s lustful orbs. “Besides,” started Gigi, mirth in her blue eyes, emerging from the kiss but staying close, “you know everything about mine, too… Use it well.” 

Nicky let them have fun, almost more interested in watching them go at it first, before joining in. They were both insanely pretty, and with their respective knowledge of each other, the royal was sure they wouldn’t last that long for the first round, meaning she could tease them endlessly afterwards. 

The Queen would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on wildly to watch them kiss and rock against each other, their clothes disappearing in the blink of an eye. Hesitantly, Nicky dragged her own hand down her breasts, caressing them lightly, letting out a string of curse words in tow. Once she reached her underwear, she groaned, feeling the wetness accumulated there, gathering some with her fingers to glide more easily on her clit. When she opened her eyes - when had she closed them? - she was met with the darkened ones of Gigi, the blue almost absent in them, the darkness swirling with lust instead. From her place between Crystal’s thighs, she seemed highly amused by Nicky’s arousal. Turning to lick at her best friend for the first time, hearing her call out her name loudly, she smirked at Nicky. “You’re next,” she promised in a low, husky voice, winking before diving back down into Crystal’s wetness, barely holding the brunette’s hips down from bucking against her recklessly. 

Nicky groaned at this, and considering the noise the other assassin was making, Gigi knew what she was doing with her tongue. How long has it been since someone made her _come_ , take care of her correctly and how she wanted it? Too long, her hazy mind supplied. All that she could hear and see were Gigi and Crystal, and when she heard the loud moan of Crystal coming down, she realized how close _she_ actually was. With a last sweep of her fingers on her clit, she came undone, whimpering at the sensibility she felt suddenly. 

“Fuck, you look pretty when you come,” muttered Crystal, still having trouble catching up on her breathing. “You know we could have taken care of you, right?”

Crystal almost seemed guilty and Nicky shook her head softly. “Don’t worry, I fully expect you to, I just wanted to watch you two first.”

“Gimme a second, and I’ll be ready, Geege just…”

“I just can’t help being _good_ can’t I?” smugly said Gigi, getting a light slap in return. 

“Shut up with your surname puns, please.” 

“You love them! And it was a _good_ opportunity!” 

Crystal groaned in despair and made her way closer to Nicky, watching her dramatically. “Save me, please, when she starts she doesn’t stop.” 

Nicky smirked. “I think I have something that might shut her up,” she admitted, while rummaging through her bedside dresser, making a noise of victory when she took it in her hand. “So, baby, wanna be _good_ for us?” 

Gigi raised an eyebrow at the strap she saw in the hand of Nicky, and smiled innocently. “I thought I promised you were next to come?” 

“Oh, you assume _you’re_ getting it just like that? Oh no chérie, you’re gonna put your money where your mouth is, literally.” Nicky was smiling devilishly, and quickly got into the strap, making sure the harness was tight enough on her lithe hips at first. “Kneel. Kneel for your Queen.” 

Her voice must have been domineering enough, or Gigi might just have a submissive streak, but she almost instantly did what the Queen had asked of her, making a show of watching her from above with innocent-like eyes, nibbling softly on her bottom lip in anticipation. Nicky saw from the corner of her eyes Crystal sit on the edge of the bed, curious about how it was going to go and she smiled at her, her fingers grazing her knee before turning her attention fully to Gigi.

“Open your mouth, and maybe if you’re doing a good enough job I’ll reward you afterwards.” 

“What if I’m not, my Queen?” asked Gigi, keeping her gaze innocent. 

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to see me watch fuck Crystal instead, huh?” smiled Nicky mischievously, with the brunette whining in the background. Gigi narrowed her eyes, grasping at Nicky’s hips to bring her closer, getting a full look at the thick, obsidian dildo and feeling herself flush more. Somehow, it fit Nicky very well, and turned her on much more than any living flesh dick she had seen in her twenty-something years. 

Teasingly, she started by licking a long, wet strip alongside it, amused to see Nicky’s hips stutter a bit against her grasp. Gigi was curious to know if she felt anything or was simply getting off on the image alone. Eager to test her theory, she brought the older one closer by her hips, instantly taking a good amount of the dildo in her warm mouth. Once she had given a small wink to Nicky for good measure, she forced the length deeper inside her throat, feeling it bump on the back and concentrating on her breathing instead of freaking out. Now, almost touching Nicky’s lower stomach with her nose, she began moving lightly back and forth, getting used to the weird feeling of it in her throat but picking up speed, watching with rapt attention any and all of the Queen’s movement. She was pleased to realize how the dildo probably bumped against Nicky’s clit and made her moan brokenly at each passing in her mouth, the image of Gigi on her knees surely helping as well. As she felt Nicky’s hand rake through her blonde hair, pulling harshly, Gigi redoubled efforts to make her come, vaguely hoping that Crystal enjoyed the show. 

...This only had the side effect of making Gigi moan around the length with the image of being on her knees for her best friend as well, and she realized with a start that Nicky had already tumbled over the edge, barely restraining her hips jerking recklessly as she rode it out. Gigi forced her blue eyes open to watch the mesmerizing sight, absolutely certain that she wanted to be the cause of it for the rest of her stupid life. 

Gigi sat back on her heels, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, a shit-eating grin teasing her full, reddened lips. Nicky was still huffing above her, and she decided to cut her some slack, turning her gaze towards her best friend, whose darkened eyes were riveted on her, her lips parted, almost hypnotized. Fascinated by a look she had never seen on her fellow assassin before, she reached up and softly grazed the brunette’s jaw, jolting her back into the present. “Geege, you - that was, huh, something alright,” choked Crystal softly. 

Gigi snorted. “What, were you imagining me doing it to you instead, Crys?” Without waiting for an answer, watching the blush redden on the other’s naked skin, she smirked. “I know I wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure Nicky would love to watch it too, wouldn’t you, Nick?” 

The redhead was nodding eagerly, having somewhat gained back poise. “Before we get to that, I guess you can get your reward now. Get on the bed, let Crys hold you while I take care of you,” cooed the Queen, fascinated with how fast and in-sync the two assassins moved to get into their respective position. Nicky kneeled on the bed, parting Gigi’s legs to get between them, backing her up completely against the front of Crystal, who was already seated with her back to the wall. 

Nicky watched with rapt attention the rapid rising of Gigi’s chest with every single breath she took. She was beautiful, even with little scars and burns littered here and there across her chest, and thighs. If anything, it made her even more special in Nicky’s gaze, as she grazed her lithe fingers with reverence on the pale skin of her lover, who whined lowly in return. “Nick, please stop, stop teasing me, I’ve been good, please!” 

She seemed to ponder on the woman’s words for a few moments, before lowering herself, letting the fake member push lightly through her folds, bumping on her clit, making Gigi moan in abandon, her hips jerking up to take her inside. “Crys, _retiens-la_ , _je ne veux pas qu’elle se blesse en allant trop vite_ ,” merely said Nicky, seeing the brunette’s hands come down to vice grip her best friend’s hips tightly, dropping a few kisses and bites along her neck at the same time.

“Stop using your language against me and just _fuck me!_ ” Any bite that was left in her words was light, as Gigi was whining against Crystal’s nuzzling on her neck, and the tight hold she had on her hips. Nicky still decided to heed her, grabbing some lube from the discarded bottle she had fetched with the black dildo earlier. She poured some on herself, using the rest to lightly dip her fingers inside Gigi, groaning when she felt the woman instantly clench on them, giving a few thrusts that only had Gigi panting even more. 

Nicky finally had mercy on the younger woman, and came a bit closer, pushing her thick length inside her, slowly, and eyeing the other’s reactions in case she hurt her. But Gigi wasn’t struggling much, if her moans and her grabby hands at Nicky gave anything away. Once she had bottomed out, Nicky took a deep breath, stilling her hips through sheer force of will, her slate eyes closing as it was rubbing against her clit at every single movement she made, even the smallest ones - and she was still sensible from Gigi’s blowjob from earlier. 

“ _Merde, tu me rends complètement folle_ ,” growled the Queen, her eyes half-lidded and watching the assassin trying to wiggle out of Crystal’s grasp to fuck herself faster, making tremors, that she felt upwards to her clit. Crystal let out a small laugh, from her place under the blonde’s locks of hair. Gigi shivered under the low tone of the Queen, and sighed. “What did you, _ah,_ you say?” 

When the redhead didn’t answer her, too concentrated on not railing the assassin, Crystal smirked. “She said you make her go crazy,” she supplied simply. Before Gigi had a chance to act smug, Nicky started to move, thrusting carefully, making the blonde wail, her hands finding solace in the royal’s back, gripping sharply. After a harsher snap of her hips, Nicky felt the blunt nails of the assassin trail down her back, leaving red welts behind, and she growled, one hand coming down to squeeze lightly at the throat of the younger, while the other swirled against the clit of the blonde.

“Nicky! _Fuck_ ! Harder! You feel so good inside me!” almost screamed the blonde, albeit a bit hoarse from the hand against her throat, completely lost in her lust at this point. “I won’t - _ah_ \- I won’t last!” 

_Good_ , thought the redhead, as she wasn’t exactly that far behind, a burning sensation searing through her hips and thighs from the thrusting - but she was anything if not stubborn, and making Gigi come hard was her current life mission. After a few snaps of her hips, the blonde was coming undone, muffling her screams into the mouth of her best friend, her hands still attached on Nicky's back, scraping at the scratches she already created earlier. 

Nicky huffed, fucking her slowly through the orgasm, letting Gigi ride it out before slowing down, still not exactly far from coming but without intense pressure, she could ignore it a bit more. At least, that was her plan, until Gigi grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to move a bit faster, and she moaned wantonly, tethering on the verge of coming once more. 

“Come on, I know you’re close, _use me_ , make me feel it, please, Nicky,” whined Gigi, making the royal’s hips jump at the words used. She groaned, taking a hold of the blonde’s waist, and recklessly thrusted into her, swears falling off her lips like waves. It didn’t take her much, and she came with a growl, biting down on Gigi’s shoulder, muffling it slightly. Losing her strength, Nicky felt her arms give out and fell on top of Gigi, who simply held her against her chest, her heart hammering in her ribcage. 

Nicky swore that she blacked out for a moment, because when she opened her eyes again, she felt Gigi’s normal breathing against her neck softly, and the gentle fingers of Crystal raking through her short red hair. “Tired,” she mumbled, her body absolutely unresponsive on top of Gigi. She heard Crystal giggle gently, and slowly help her move from Gigi, who was either fast asleep or close to it. The brunette tenderly unclasped the harness from her hips, throwing it under the bed. “ _Merci_ ,” mumbled the Queen, as Crystal brought their lips together for a few seconds, giving her a kiss that was almost enough to bring her right into overthinking its uttermost tenderness. “Sleep,” started Crystal with a mischievous smile, “and tomorrow, do me please.” 

Nicky chuckled and nodded, almost already asleep. “Anything for you, _princesa_.” 

* * *

Gigi woke up to a start, but this time it wasn’t because of nightmares - in fact, she had slept soundly most of the night, which was already surprising in itself. The tall blonde tried to move, but she was kept on the bed by a solid, warm weight pressing on her shoulder and side. Figuring it was Éclair, again, who had taken a deep liking to sharing her personal space, she opened pale eyes to be met with the messed-up waves of hair from Crystal instead. Gigi sighed. Well, it was meant to happen one of those days, right? Considering their lack of clothing. She indulged her need to observe the sleeping body near her for a second before starting to overthink. 

Crystal was beautiful, regardless of her scars marring her face - not that Gigi hadn’t noticed before, she wasn’t blind. She knew damn well her best friend made the envy of people and easily gained their attention whenever she wanted to. The blonde assassin had highly disliked 100% of Crystal’s former lovers, always nitpicking and trying to justify herself when she knew, in retrospective, that she was just envious of their chance to bring her home. But this time, she was the one who did. Gigi smiled lightly, before seeing a mass of red hair farther in the bed. 

So okay, Nicky slept with them in her bed, it was whatever, right? Right?! Moving carefully away from Crystal’s embrace - not that she needed to be very cautious, her best friend slept like a brick - Gigi sat up in the large bed. She knew from experience that Nicky was a light sleeper, since the Queen had tended to her many nights when she had nightmares, always waking up at the right time. 

The only problem with this was how Nicky was _also_ naked, and while she wasn’t cuddling them - she was still there. And she still had very glaring scratch marks along her spine, and hickeys that Gigi could clearly see were made by _her_. 

Well, shit. She wasn’t doing this, especially since she barely remembered last night. She could live with baring her entire self to Crystal, they knew each other for so long, but Nicky? The foreign Princess turned Queen? Yeah, not happening. Gigi felt the shame and anger mix up together in a twisted up brew inside her heart, and, almost on autopilot, grabbed her clothes and weapons, silently heading for the corridor. She knew the King was alone in the early moments of the day - he’d never expect it. After hearing every single trouble he caused to the soft redhead, it was the least she could do. 

* * *

Gigi didn’t know what she expected, but finding the King reading the news, his face calm and devoid of emotions even with her crossbow well-aimed at his throat wasn’t it. He was alone, like Nicky had claimed when she had given them his daily agenda, implying that it would be the best time to dispatch him. 

“My, my, my… what do we have here? The Viper herself?” The King started with a low rumbling voice, almost smirking. “Tell me, did you come here to dispose of me after fucking my wife? How absurd.”

“How did you…?” 

“I am not stupid nor am I deaf, you arrogant girl. I’ve seen you marauding with your little plaything during the last weeks. I suppose my wife hid you in her quarters. Bright, but not enough,” laughed William, closing his newspaper. “Well, here we are. Tell me, do you have what it takes to kill me? Or are you gonna be just as weak as your master?” 

Tears blurring her sight, Gigi shook her head. “Leave Widow out of this, you ruined her life,” she screamed in a high-pitched voice. 

“Did I, now?” seemed to ponder the King for a moment. “No, I think she did that herself - her emotions made her weak. Just because she loved me, she was ready to sacrifice everything and do all my bidding. She lost her way. Just like you’re losing yours by bowing down to my wife,” he seethed, finally coming closer to Gigi and grabbing her by her throat, squeezing harshly. Her crossbow fell on the ground with a loud sound. “However, I’m still the King, and I’ll dispatch you before you give more stupid ideas to that little redhead whore,” he smirked. “Don’t worry. You’ll die first, then your little girlfriend. I might keep Nicole if she falls into line, we’ll see.” Gigi weakly grabbed at the King’s large hands strangling her, feeling the burn becoming more prominent. 

“William? What are you doing?”

Jaida, in all her glory, had come into the room, a weird look etched on her traits. Gigi blessed her luck, knowing the dark-skinned woman was always on their side. “Jaida, help,” she tried with a hoarse voice. The King dropped her on the ground, leaving her gasping for breath. 

“Jaida, fetch me your wife and the entire Royal Guard, we’ll need to teach these stupid assassins a lesson they won’t forget for once,” barked the King. 

To Gigi’s uttermost surprise, Jaida bowed her head slightly, barely glancing at her, and with a “ _of course, my King_ , she left the room. The tall blonde, unable to rise up or take her weapon, closed her eyes in dismay - Jaida had betrayed them all. That’s probably why the King hadn’t seemed surprised to see her that morning. How he had known for her and Crystal being around. Hot tears of shame fell down on her pale skin, as she pushed her head more into the cold ground. Was Jackie also on this? Would she stand up for them? What about Jan?

A few moments later, she heard the door open once more, then close, and a hand took her crossbow, before she heard the lines being pulled back. Wait? _What?_ Only a few people knew how to use a crossbow, including her, Crystal and she had recently taught Nicky because the woman had asked - it had finished with the three laughing in the middle of the night in the gardens, as Nicky’s aim was shaky at best. _What was happening?_

Turning on her back, Gigi was surprised to see Nicky, in all her glory, her face neutral and her slate eyes akin to cold metal, pointing the crossbow right at her husband, flanked on the side by Jaida and Jackie. “Show’s over, _William_ ,” hissed Nicky. “You raised your hand against a woman for the last time in your life.” 

Kudos to Nicky, she didn’t even hesitate, her face not flinching as the bolt struck true in the middle of the King’s throat, who struggled for a second for breath, blood seeping out of the wound. Only when the man had fallen to the ground did the Queen lowered the crossbow, and turned worried eyes to Gigi, who was still on the ground, her pale eyes fixated on the bloody body near her. 

Gigi, with all the adrenaline and stress, only managed a small hoarse laugh as she was helped up by the Queen, holding onto the warm palm. “You’d make a mean assassin, for all that matters,” said the tall blonde, impressed by what she saw. She also saw the grimace on the redhead’s traits and laughed a bit more. “Too bloody for you?” 

“Too bloody for me,” acquiesced the Queen with a smile, giving back the crossbow to Gigi, as both Jaida and Jackie started to take care of the body of the King in silence. 

Gigi hesitated for a second, before turning to Jaida. “Thank you for not betraying us.” The advisor nodded, never stopping to help her wife. “Child, I wanted him gone for a long time. Sorry I had to play games a bit to make it work.” 

The assassin was starting to answer when they all heard a dramatic gasp from the doorway and all turned, afraid they were caught in a compromising position by a maid or a random guard. But they were met with the hazel eyes of Jan, instead. 

“Nicole for fuck's sake we said FIVE YEARS! What is all this?” She started with a rising voice. Jackie had started to open her mouth, only to be shut down instantly by the mean gaze of her second wife. “And you two… You two! Don’t think I’m not onto y’all!” Jan wiggled her finger in caution. “Gods above, I leave for fifteen minutes to prepare for the day and you two are gone and are playing housekeepers for my brother’s body. What is wrong with you?”

“And where’s Crystal?” Jan continued, irritation clear in her voice. 

They all shrugged. “She was sleeping when I left,” proposed Nicky. 

“You’re telling me she slept through all that?!” 

“Probably,” nodded Gigi, a wise expression on her face. 

“Unbelievable,” mumbled Jan, as she still came closer to her wives and started to tell them all the things they were doing wrong, under the amused stares of Nicky and Gigi. Jan even waved them off, telling them that “ _they had this under control and to get Crystal informed instead of standing there like mannequins_.”

As the two women were walking back to the living quarters of Nicky, Gigi took a hold of the Queen’s hand in hers, smiling when she felt the other squeeze back. “Thank you for saving my ass,” she mumbled. 

“Thank you for calming down your fears,” retorted the woman, “I know it’s hard for you to be vulnerable, but I promise I’ll take care of you. If you want, of course.” 

“Only if you take care of Crystal with me, too, I really need someone to help when she starts screaming in her mother tongue at the telenovelas,” laughed Gigi, warmth in her tone. “I know it won’t always be easy, but we’ll be here for you, too, my Queen.” 

“Stop, keep that for the bedroom, ” warned Nicky, pushing her a bit. “I don’t even know if I’ll stay the Queen.”

“God, I hope you will, Jan may look small and cute but she’s _scary_ ,” shivered Gigi. “Besides, I’d look good as a royal, no?” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“Yeah, but you like it, and I’m _good_ at it!” 

Nicky rolled her eyes, opening the door to her room to witness a sleepy-looking Crystal, pushing her curls from her face with her breath. She instantly smiled, her dark gaze fixated on their linked hands. “Mornin’! What did I miss? Gigi’s done panicking?” 

“Hey!” 

“Thank you for getting her back to bed, Nick!” 

Gigi could have been angry at the assumptions of her best friend, but, well, she was right and with her beaming so bright, she didn’t have the heart to be mad. Gigi sighed, and instead, threw herself in the middle of the bed, only to be cuddled by Crystal a few seconds later. 

“Wait, why do you have finger marks on your neck? Did y’all already went through the makeup sex? You could have waited for me,” whined the brunette, fingers grazing lightly at Gigi’s tender neck. “I asked last night, Nick,” she even added, pouting. 

“It’s a long story, chérie, but it’s not kinky. We waited for you,” reassured Nicky with a smirk. “But for now, I think I just wanna sleep for a week.”

And, nestled between the two assassins, the reigning queen was pretty sure she would be able to stay there for at least a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me kudos and comments, I'm craving validation for my writing especially lately.  
> This was mostly inspired by Kings and Queens from Ava Max.  
> The French song in the middle is Quelqu'un m'a dit from Carla Bruni.  
> Stay safe and stay spooky!
> 
> My tumblr is here: @fromthenorthernskies


End file.
